Come Back to Me
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po and Tigress are dating but one day he see something that makes him leave the Valley and Tigress. Now brokenhearted Tigress tries to think of a way to get her panda to come home. Will she succeed or is Po gone forever? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Come Back to Me

It was a beautiful evening and Tigress was on her way to the Jade Palace. She was very happy for she was dating Po, the Dragon Warrior. Ever since they defeated Shen they confessed their love for each other and we inseparable. Just then she saw an old friend of hers a Lion named King with golden fur and brown eyes. "Hey Tigress long time no see huh", King said as he hugged her.

"Hello King I haven't seen you in years how is it going?" Tigress asked.

"Good married with two kids and what about you?" King asked.

"I am in a relationship", Tigress said with a blush.

"Good for you", King said. Tigress knew King a long time ago when they were kids but he moved away and they tried to keep in touch but soon it became too difficult. "Well afraid I can't stay too long I have to get back to my wife but I saw you and I wanted to say hi", King said he turned to leave but slipped on a rock making him lose his balance and wound up grabbing Tigress and kissing her. What they didn't know was Po walked in on them kissing. He had come to greet Tigress near the village and take her to look at the stars under the Peach Tree when he saw her kissing a male lion. Tears streamed down his face as he shook his head in shock and he ran away as fast as his feet could carry him. Tigress pulled away in utter shock and King looked so horrified. "Oh Tigress I am so sorry me and my clumsy feet please forgive me. I am so glad that no one saw that", he said.

"It is okay King it was an accident but be more careful", Tigress said relieved that no one did see that.

"I will well bye Tigress and hope to see you soon and once again I am sorry", King said softly. He quickly left and Tigress shaking her head went off to the Jade Palace. She went in search of Po but could not find him in the kitchen or in the hallway. Grinning as her instincts took over she made a game out of finding her sweet dumpling. Sniffing for his scent she went over toward the training hall and it led her down to their rooms. The scent smelled fresh and she smiled as she had found her Po. She knocked on the door but there came no reply. Frowning she knocked again but still Po did not answer her. So, she opened the door and to her shock Po's room was empty. She didn't mean that Po was not in there but all of his belongings besides his bed were gone. His action figures that he hung on the sill were gone as well as everything else. Fear crept in her heart as she wondered why all of his stuff was gone. Surely Po would not have left without telling anyone. To her relief there was a note and she began to read.

_Dearest Tigress,_

_Today I saw something that broke my heart in to pieces. I saw you kissing a male lion in the village not too long ago. I couldn't believe it why would you do that? Was I too possessive? Did I not treat you right or was I sounding arrogant from beating you a few times in sparring? Whatever it was I am sorry. If our relationship was going bad you could have said something I would have done anything to fix it. I want to be mad but I love you too much to hate you Ti. You are my friend my best friend and I thought the person I would share the rest of my life with. The only thing I really want to know is what I did wrong that he did so right. I do wish you a happy life Tigress so I free you from our relationship. Go and be happy with this lion and he better treat you right. But don't worry you will have no fear of me for by the time you get this note I will already be on a boat and be long gone. Goodbye Tigress and know this I will always love you._

_Po_

Tears fell from Tigress's face as her paw went limp and she dropped the note. She couldn't believe it Po saw her kiss King but he didn't see that it was an accident. She had to find him maybe she could get there in time and tell him what really happened. Getting on all fours she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. By the time she got to the docks it was empty. "Hey where are the boats at?" Tigress asked a goat who was a sailor.

"Sorry miss but the last boat left about 15 minutes ago", the goat said.

"Was there a panda on that boat?" Tigress asked as fear gripped her heart.

"Why yes poor fellow looked real crestfallen like his heart got broken or something but yeah he got on the boat and left", the sailor said.

"Where was it headed?" she asked.

"Sorry miss I don't know all boats go in different directions but I have no clue as to where that boat was headed", the sailor said. "Well I have to go goodbye miss", he said and left a heartbroken Tigress at the docks. She walked back to the Jade Palace as the tears fell from her face. When the others and Shifu saw her they asked where Po was and Tigress broke down and told them everything. How King accidently kissed her and then how Po left thinking she no longer loved him. They were all in shock to her story but they were all saddened they assured her Po would come back for he loved her and would realize maybe his eyes deceived him. Tigress walked down the hallway and looked at Po's empty room and wished with all her might that she would see him sleeping safe and sound in his bed. Yet, he wasn't for he was gone and Tigress didn't know what to do. She went to her room and a tear fell from her face.

"Po please come back to me please", she begged as tears fell from her face. Weeks went by but Po had not returned. Even his father had not heard from him. Tigress became more and more depressed as her heart ached for her beloved panda to come home. She would lie in her room thinking that is was all just a bad dream. Any minute now Po would come walking down that hallway and tell her goodnight. Yet, it wasn't a dream and he didn't come. When she did dream it was worse than anything in her life. Her dreams plagued her every night from Po committing suicide to him being in the arms of another woman. In one dream she had she woke up to see Po in his room. _Dream scene: She woke up still feeling sad and worried about her panda. When she heard a low snoring noise coming from next door and she opened her door to see Po sleeping soundly in his bed. "Po you came back!" she cried as she tackled him to the ground. He immediately woke up to see Tigress kissing him madly on his lips and cheek. _

_ "Ti what is mpf", he tried to say but her lips covered his mouth._

_ "Po I am so sorry what you saw was not what you thought it was an accident. That lion was an old friend of mine and he is married with kids. He was just saying goodbye when he tripped over his feet and our lips touched. I didn't fall in love with him I swear I love you and only you. Please never ever leave me again!" Tigress cried as she wrapped her arms around Po's neck and nuzzled his cheek._

_ "Tigress what are you talking about I never left you. Remember you saw me see you kiss that guy but then I saw it was all an accident then you and me went back to the Jade Palace and watched the stars by the Peach Tree. I would never leave you Kitten I love you", Po said as he held her tight._

_ "I love you too dumpling I am so glad you leaving was just a horrible nightmare", Tigress said smiling. But then she woke up._

Tears stained her fur as she realized Po was really gone and she was trying very hard to find a way to bring him home. Then an idea came to her if Po thought that the valley was under attack he would come help save it. The next morning Tigress told Master Shifu her plan and he wrote a note saying that the valley was under attack by some rhinos and that they needed Po to come back home and fast. They gave it to the Stork and after a few days it reached the hands of Po who was staying at a local village just a few days away from the Valley of Peace. He became very depressed and hardly ate anything losing some weight in the process. His dreams were plagued by Tigress kissing that guy and he grew angry wondering how he could lose Tigress's love. When he got the note he was shocked and even though it would kill him to see Tigress for his broken heart was still fresh he could not bear to see his home destroyed. So, he returned to the Valley of Peace. It was a few days but soon he arrived and it was very late when he saw the Jade Palace. Walking up the stairs he headed toward the palace. Tigress was up again for she could not sleep and was wondering if Po got her fake note. Her answer came when she saw Po walk into the palace. He lost some weight and he had bags under his eyes.

"Hello Master Shifu I have come to help save the village", Po called looking around.

"Hello Po", Tigress said softly revealing herself to him.

"Evening Master Tigress where is Shifu?" Po asked in an emotionless tone.

"They are all at the village eating at your dad's restaurant I am the only one here", Tigress said.

"I don't understand I got a note saying that the village was going to be under attack by rhinos that is why I came to help save the village", Po said in confusion.

"The note was a fake I asked Shifu to write it so you would come here", Tigress said.

"Why would you do that?" Po asked not liking the fact that he had been tricked.

"You saw something that was not true. Po I never meant to kiss that lion. It was an accident he was an old childhood friend that I hadn't seen in years. He saw me in the village that day and he was about to leave when he tripped over his feet and our lips touched. He pulled away and apologized and that was it I swear. I don't love him Po. I only love you and I want you to come back home", Tigress said shedding tears.

"Look Tigress if this guy hurt you I am sorry but I am not going to be your rebound guy", Po said firmly thinking she was lying to him. "I am out of here contact me when there is a real emergency", Po told her and turned to leave.

"No, Po please don't leave me again!" Tigress yelled as she tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Po yelled as he tried to get Tigress off his back. But she was faster and stronger and quickly had him pinned to the ground.

"Po I am telling you the truth please believe me", Tigress begged as the tears kept falling from her face. Po struggled but saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. Tigress had never lied to him before maybe it was an accident. He hated seeing her like this and just wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Make her feel safe and loved but he couldn't get his heart broken again. Just then time froze and Po saw a golden light coming toward him.

"Am I dying?" he asked.

"No Dragon Warrior you are not", answered a soft voice. Standing before him was Oogway and Po wondered why he was here.

"I have seen your pain young warrior as well as Master Tigress's and I can no longer stand by and see a love as strong and as pure as yours be easily broken. Tigress speaks the truth young Dragon Warrior look with your heart and not your eyes and you will see the truth. Po closed his eyes and saw that day again but then he saw the guy had tripped and accidentally touched Tigress's lips. Then he saw her try to find him and found his note. He saw her tears and saw her dreams as time passed while he was gone. She did still love him and instead of talking to her he just ran away. Leaving his poor kitten heartbroken and worried about him.

"Thank you Master", Po said as he opened his eyes and saw Oogway gone and it was just him and Tigress. She was crying begging him not to leave again and his heart just ached. Using his strength he managed to get Tigress off of him and Tigress fearing he would leave her tried to tackle him again. Instead found herself in a bear hug by Po. He was crying as he said "Forgive me kitten I saw it I saw all of it and I am so sorry I didn't believe you. I should have because you never lied to me oh please don't cry Tigress I love you", Po told her as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you too but just don't ever run away from me ever again dumpling", Tigress begged as she hugged him back.

"I promise", Po said as he kissed her lips. Later that night everyone saw that Po had come back and he explained everything to them and was welcomed back home. He put his things back in his room and smiled for he was home. Sleep was soon approaching and he was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it to see a very happy Tigress and she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. She pushed him on the bed and curled up on his stomach as she held him in a protective embrace.

"I am sleeping in your room tonight", she said with a purr.

"You can sleep in my room whenever you like kitten because I am not going anywhere", Po assured her with a smile.

"That is what I liked to hear", Tigress said and kissed him again. Then they drifted off to sleep and Tigress had a big smile on her face. Her dumpling had come back to her and she was never going to lose him ever again.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
